Maxim Horvath x Morgana Le Fay (Maxana)!
by Aurorasilverthorne
Summary: Fan requested stories centered around Maxim Horvath x Morgana Le Fay. Some stories will be set in AUs, others will contain adult content. I love feedback, so please review, or send me a PM. If you have a Maxim x Morgana request, let me know. I'm not afraid of darker themes. I'll include ratings and trigger warnings at the beginning of each requested story.
1. Requests

**Now Taking Maxana Requests!**

Maxana: [Maxim Horvath x Morgana Le Fay from Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)].

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Maxim Horvath and Morgana Le Fay both belong to Disney.

Okay guys, here's how it works...

1\. Leave your Maxim x Morgana requests in the comments. You can also PM me on Wattpad or Deviantart.

2\. Genres: Any and all. [Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Erotica, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Paranormal, Romance, Science Fiction, Tragedy, Thriller (Angst, BDSM, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, etc.)].

3\. Ratings: Any and all. [K (K+), G (PG/PG13) T, M (R/X)].

(Note: Ratings and trigger warnings will be included at the beginning of each story so readers can avoid any Maxim x Morgana stories that make them uncomfortable.)

4\. Please include a preferred rating & genre alongside the request.

5\. Please remember to be patient. I will publish the stories as soon as possible. Thank you! 😃

(Note: All stories, once written, will also be available to read on Deviantart and Wattpad).


	2. Counting Stars (M)

**Counting Stars**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Sorcerer's Apprentice and all of its characters belong to Disney.

Rated: M (Mature): Sexual Themes

Requester: Meiwakunatto/A_Lost_Minstrel

Trigger Warnings: None

Maxim knew something was wrong the minute he stepped through the door. The sound of glass shattering in the next room and Morgana swearing up a storm only confirmed it.

Abigail scurried toward him with a "I wouldn't go in there if I were you" expression. He motioned her over and put a hand on her shoulder. "What is going on?"

"She is not happy," Abigail whispered, "Veronica said she and Morgana got their first full physicals today. I don't think Morgana liked the doctor very much. She called him a _**bithiúnach**_. I haven't any idea what that means, but she's been very snippy ever since she came home. She keeps on pacing. I'm not sure what made her upset, but whatever it is, I'd avoid going into the kitchen until Morgana calms down."

Maxim didn't like the sound of that. The physician they'd gone to must've said or done something to make Morgana feel threatened elsewise she wouldn't be lashing out now. The glass was a precursor. If something wasn't done, if he didn't step in and defuse the situation, Morgana could get volatile.

He gave Abby a gentle nudge toward the hall. "Go do your homework. I'll find out what happened to upset Morgana."

The eleven year old gave a quick nod then hurried off into her room. Maxim took several deep breaths before entering the kitchen.

Morgana was sweeping up the mess she'd made. Glass littered the floor where the coffee cup had hit the wall. He could sense magic. Had she thrown a plasma bolt? Highly unlikely. Morgana's preference was pyromancy, but nothing was on fire yet, so perhaps she'd chosen to utilize telekinesis to throw the mug. His lady love was upset. The hows of it didn't matter so much as the why.

Maxim cleared his throat. Morgana whirled around hands raised. The flames fizzled in her palms then disappeared the moment realization set in. Maxim frowned upon seeing the forlorn look on his wife's face. He waited for her to lower her hands before he wrapped his arms around her. Morgana stiffened up, something she always did when anyone showed her affection, then buried her face into his shoulder and inhaled. She'd told him on multiple occasions that he smelled of cloves, autumn breeze and male musk. He hadn't known what to say. He'd simply held her tight just like he was right now. "What's wrong, my dove?"

"Everything," she whispered. "The physician was cruel and uncouth. He made the rudest comment about my age after I told him we were trying for a child."

Maxim scowled. "What did he say?"

"That a woman as old as I am shouldn't be having children. I'd be better off leaving it to a younger woman like Rebecca or Veronica."

"What a twit."

"Drake called him a wanker and told me to ignore every word. It took all I had not to toss the _**bithiúnach**_ through a window."

"Sweetheart." Maxim kissed the top of her head. "I know I'm not prone to saying this, but Drake's right. That man is a complete moron. If fate sees fit, we'll have children, when the time is right. You needn't rush these things."

"It's not just the doctor," she admitted, "Maxim, this city's driving me insane! The loud noises, the foul smelling air, the sweltering heat! I've not seen a single star in the sky since my resurrection! How is that even possible? When we were apprentices under Merlin the night was full of them! He used to see which of the four of us could name all of the constellations first, remember?"

"The victor would receive a second helping of dessert at supper the following night." Maxim smiled. "You used to win all the time. Merlin and Veronica always laughed at Balthazar and I because we couldn't beat you no matter how hard we tried."

"I miss those days." A single tear rolled down Morgana's cheek. Maxim was quick to wipe it with his thumb. She turned her head as Maxim's hand cupped her cheek and pressed her blood red lips to his palm. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't dwell on the past."

"No," he agreed, "We need to focus on the present so we'll be ready for the future. And some of us should also learn to ignore moronic physicians who haven't the faintest clue what they're actually talking about." Maxim tried feigning seriousness then wiggled his eyebrows. Morgana couldn't help smiling at him. "There's my girl. Now...what shall I cook for supper, eh?"

He'd learned a lot about preparing modern meals from his over zealous apprentice. Drake remained adamant about them relying less on magic for completing menial everyday tasks.

Morgana had a tendency to bite her lower lip when she contemplated things. "Why don't we just order out? I'm craving Chinese and you've been teaching all day."

Maxim exhaled in relief. He wasn't really in the mood to cook. He gave her a grateful smile. "That sounds good to me, darling. I'll call Sun Lok and ask that he send over a family for six order so we'll have plenty of leftovers for lunch tomorrow."

"Already ahead of you mate" Drake declared, kicking their door closed. Abigail met him by the door and helped carry the boxes into the kitchen. "I figured Morgana could use a pick-me-up considering what all she went through today. I still say you should've let me slug the git."

Morgana merely smiled and shook her head. "That's kind of you, Drake dearest, but I'd rather you didn't waste your time or energy on embacillic morons. It would only cause you trouble."

"She's right," Maxim agreed, "Life's too short to waste on fools like him." He held up a huge plastic bag full of extra fortune cookies. "Something tells me Sun Lok has learned about your unsavory visit to the physician. I wonder how that happened." He gave his apprentice a vexed look and Drake feigned a cough.

Morgana waved dismissively. "Oh, leave it alone, Maxim. If I know Veronica she called in an order and mentioned it by accident. Now stop glaring at Drake and let's eat! You must be famished! I know I am."

Their supper included a fair amount of conversation. By the time Maxim went to bed his jaw was sore from all the talking. Between Abigail and Drake Maxim considered it a miracle his jaw hadn't fallen off. He laid there listening to Morgana's soft breaths. She'd fallen asleep right away. He'd expected her to given the day she'd had.

Rest had never come easily to Maxim. He slipped out of bed and made his way into the kitchen for some warm milk. He'd just finished his glass when an idea popped into his head. He went into the bedroom for his phone and carried it back into the living room.

Veronica answered on the third ring. "Hello, Veronica. Sorry for calling so late. Uh-oh, no, no. Morgana's doing well. Thank you very much for accompanying her today. Er-yes, she did get the extra fortune cookies. She's much better now. Might I speak to Balthazar? Balthazar, hello! Yes, it's me. I need your help with something..."

When Morgana woke up the following morning, it was to the smell of bacon and eggs. She climbed out of bed and slipped into a bright yellow sun dress then padded bare foot into the kitchen to find Maxim pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Sweetheart."

Morgana accepted the mug with a smile and took a sip. "This is wonderful, Maxim. Just what I needed to wake up. Thank you." She leaned up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek as she did every morning and went to sit in her usual spot at their kitchen table.

Maxim brought her a plate of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and buttered toast. Her lover had even coated the bread in a thin layer of blueberry jam.

"It's friday," she noted, "Any plans?"

Maxim smiled. "A few. Finish your breakfast, darling, then we can be on our way."

Morgana frowned. "On our way? Where?"

"To France of course! We're going away for the weekend to the French countryside. I already spoke to Ronnie and Bal. They've agreed to watch over Abby while we're gone."

"Maxim, we can't! The plane tickets alone would cost us a fortune!"

"If we were taking a plane." Maxim offered Morgana an impish grin.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at him as she tried and failed to hide a mischievous grin of her own. "What did you do?"

Maxim held out his hand. "Come with me, Morgana, and I'll show you."

She took his hand and he led her out of the apartment and onto the rooftop terrace. She wasn't sure what to expect as she stepped into the sunlight. Morgana covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp when she saw both Veronica and Balthazar standing next to an animated pegasus. The winged horse, once a statue, winnied and stomped a foot.

Morgana smiled at Maxim. "You did this?"

"I had some help," he replied, motioning toward Balthazar and Veronica.

Morgana didn't care who was there. She threw her arms around Maxim and hugged him tight making him blush profusely. Her husband didn't complain. Balthazar wasn't about to tease him. Not in front of Morgana. Heckling of the sorceress' husband was a huge no-no.

Morgana peppered Maxim's face with kisses making him smile and laugh. She adored him for caring enough about her to remember how much she'd loved the Pegasus as a child. She'd always dreamed of riding such a lovely beast, but they'd gone extinct long before she was born. Maxim had gone out of his way, and asked for help-her lover had always hated asking for help-just for her, so she could ride a Pegasus.

Morgana hugged him again and whispered softly in his ear. "Oh, my darling, thank you."

He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and looked up at the horse. "It seems docile enough. Let's just hope it stays that way. Don't want it stomping me into the ground."

Morgana stifled a giggle. Her husband didn't have the best track record when it came to animals. Poor Maxim. Horses had thrown him, cats clawed him and dogs ate his slippers and anything else they could find. Needless to say, Maxim had developed a very rocky relationship with David's old bulldog, Tank.

Morgana felt Maxim take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. She responded by entwining her fingers with his.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Morgana hesitated. "What about the children? We've nothing packed!"

 _Children_.

Maxim smiled at the way she used the word. Drake Stone was in his late twenties, hardly what he'd call a child-at least not in a physical sense. Maxim felt for his protégé turned son. The fledgling sorcerer had been abandoned when he was fifteen by his original master-some spineless cur poor Drake still refused to name for fear Morgana or Maxim might try to locate whomever he-or she-was. Drake was right to worry. Should Maxim ever come face-to-face with the idiot who'd abandoned his son, he'd maim the fool, which was a far kinder fate than what Morgana had sworn she'd do should the wretch ever cross her path.

"You needn't worry about Drake or Abby," Veronica assured her. "We'll watch over them whilst you are away."

"We're only going to be gone for two days," Maxim added, "We can drop by Paris on the way and purchase whatever we need there. They have all the latest fashions, music, art and very fine foods. What do you say, my dove? Should we be on our way?"

Morgana couldn't argue with him even if she tried and she didn't want to. She'd lose her mind if she had to spend one more day in New York. "Let's go!"

Balthazar held tight to the reigns while Maxim aided Morgana in climbing onto the pegasus. She was a bit surprised-though happily, when Maxim, after sitting behind her rather than in front, gave her the reigns. Morgana looked up at her husband and then nudged the pegasus' side with her foot. The horse volted off into the sky with a single leap. Its wings caught the current taking them even higher before they circled around to wave goodbye to Balthazar and Veronica.

The flight didn't last near as long as it would've if they'd taken a plane. Two or three hours at most because they stopped in Paris to visit the Eiffel Tower and grab some lunch at a tiny bistro. They arrived at the clifftop town of Cordes-Sur-Ciel just after three. The architecture and cobblestone streets were so similar to the ones Morgana had walked over a milennia ago that she took a moment to compose herself. It felt as if they'd somehow stepped back in time.

Maxim had called ahead and made arrangements for them to rent a quaint little cottage outside the town. The stone house with its thatch rooftop reminded Morgana of some of the places where she and the others used to stay when they traveled while Merlin's apprentices. She waited for Maxim to unlock the door before stepping inside. The interior wasn't extravagant, but the house was clean and the kitchen functional. There was only one bedroom. That was all they needed.

Morgana wanted to help with the bags, but Maxim insisted on carrying them himself. "What would you like to do first? There's an autumn festival going on."

Morgana smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

They chose to shower and change clothes before they headed out. The medieval themed festival was rather delightful even if it wasn't anywhere near historically accurate. Maxim's favorite part, aside from the foods, was the joust some of the workers put on. Morgana preferred the singing and dancing, but her absolute favorite thing was all the shopping.

Morgana had been born into a wealthy family. Due to this, the sorceress had developed quite a taste for finer things. However, that did not make her haughty. Nor was she a squanderer of coinage. She bought souvenirs for Drake, Abigail, Dave, Balthazar, Sun Lok and Veronica. She even bought a little something for Bennett and Becky although she still didn't know David's friends all that well. Maxim knew she was still having a bit of trouble adjusting and that buying each of them a gift was his wife's own way of offering the olive branch so to speak.

When he asked whether she'd found anything for herself Morgana claimed that she hadn't. However, he'd been watching while they perused the different stalls where vendors were plying their trades, and he knew for a fact something had caught her eye.

The ring was a split rose gold band comprised of a six carat black marquise cut diamond surrounded by much smaller round white diamonds. Very extravagant, but in Maxim's opinion, anything that made Morgana's eyes light up was worth every dime. He knew she wouldn't speak up even though he'd already caught her staring at the exquisite piece of jewelry more than once, so he waited until she wandered off to a different table before motioning for the vendor.

The old man took the money Maxim handed him without a word, retrieved the ornate ring and placed it in a black velvet box before handing it over. Maxim quickly hid the present in his coat pocket. It would make for a wonderful surprise. Morgana had been having quite a bit of trouble controlling her magic lately due to her relinquishing her prime powers to Drake-who had then become the Prime Morganian-months earlier. Only primes could perform magic without a focus, thus Morgana would now need a piece of jewelry in order to harness her magic. Why not the ring? It was made of the authentic earthen materials usually used in the creation of focuses and it suited her.

Morgana was admiring some books laden with very finely detailed and rather complex hand drawn pages when he caught up with her. "Abby's quite fond of coloring pages. Should we get one for her?

Morgana lovingly smiled up at him. *I believe we should. I'd like to get one for myself as well. They're so intricate, don't you agree?"

Maxim nodded. He wasn't much into coloring. It was more a child's activity, but he'd purchase anything so long as it'd make Morgana happy. He even bought the crayons and jell pens to go with the books leaving the woman who'd supposedly drawn the beautiful pages very pleased.

They browsed the weapons tables. Neither bothered to buy anything. The daggers and swords weren't half as well forged as they'd been during the dark ages. They agreed this was due in part to many modern armorers lacking pride in their work and a loss of certain special techniques throughout the centuries.

Maxim bought them supper which consisted of a roasted chicken, baked potatoes and a vegetable stew followed by fresh made ice-cream for the dessert.

They didn't make it back to the cottage until after dusk. The night sky looked like a never ending onyx blanket shimmering with diamond shaped stars. Maxim didn't have to coax Morgana into lying on the grass with him. She did so willingly, resting her head on his chest with a contented sigh.

Maxim chuckled. "Do you remember the time it rained for a sennight straight? We couldn't go outside to see the stars, so we tried to recreate replicas of the constellations on all the ceilings and walls inside the castle with an old cosmos compilation spell we found in the encantus?"

Morgana giggled. "Yes. You created a small comet and it exploded all over the dining hall. Merlin made you clean the entire hall by hand even after I told him it was partly my fault. He wouldn't let us learn any magic or practice the spells we already knew for a fortnight. He made us do everything via hand the human way."

Maxim nodded. "I have not forgotten. Worst two weeks of our teenaged years if you ask me."

"I don't know...if I remember correctly, we found plenty of other ways to pass the time," she purred, running a hand over his chest. Maxim didn't have a chance to reply. Her mouth was on his before he could get a single word out.

Morgana almost always took her time when rediscovering the once familiar contours of his mouth and body. Her kiss was gentle at first, coquettish even, her sweet lips and deft tongue tangling with his in a sensual slow dance. "Do you remember the first time I let you touch me, Maxim?"

Maxim moaned against her lips. "Of course I do. Merlin asked us if we'd go into the village to get flour. It was a dreary day. The impending storm...snuck up on us. We ended up riding it out in a nearby stable. You'd gotten soaked through with rain. I took the spare cloak out of my satchel and wrapped it around you. Storms scared you, so we climbed up into the hay loft and I held you until the storm passed. We were cuddling together in the corner with you in my lap. You kept complaining about the cold despite the day being fairly warm."

Morgana deepened the kiss. "Hmm...then what happened, love?"

Maxim could feel his cock start hardening. "I asked if your gown was still damp. You grabbed my hand and guided it from your leg to your inner thigh then told me to touch you so I could feel how damp you were. I was so nervous and afraid that I'd muck it all up, you had to ease my fingers past your knickers so I'd be able to stroke you down there. I couldn't believe how wet it was. I was worried I'd hurt you if I put my fingers in, it was so tight between your legs, I..." Maxim blushed. "I almost came."

Morgana smirked. "I know. It took every bit of control you had not to." Her smirk slowly turned into a full grin. "Then I made you come anyway."

Maxim's blush deepened. "I wasn't expecting you to take me into your mouth, love. It caught me off guard."

Morgana's grin became an alluring smile. "You felt so guilty for spilling your seed into my mouth, you tried to offer me a handkerchief. As sweet as your gesture was, I don't mind the taste of your seed on my tongue. It has a salty sweetness to it, almost like salted caramel. I like it."

Her hands roamed the front of his body. Maxim felt their warmth through the thicker fabric of his clothes. He was so aroused, his cock pressed shamelessly against her hip. Morgana ran her hand over the massive bulge straining against the tight confines of his trousers. Maxim tried to keep his composure though he was unable to suppress a moan which only seemed to spur her onward.

Morgana untucked his shirt and unbuckled his belt then made quick work of the tiny zipper. His cock sprang forth and Morgana licked her lips as if he were a rare delicacy she just couldn't wait to try. "Gods, Maxim...sometimes I forget just how massive you are until you're in my hand."

Morgana held his gaze as she leaned in and ran her tongue along the smooth underbelly of his erection. His imposing length meant she wasn't able to take a large portion of him into her mouth, so she closed her lips around the tip of his cock and began to stroke him with one hand while cupping and massaging his large balls in the other. Her soft delicate hands weren't exactly gentle, but that was perfect because Maxim liked it a little rough, and her lack of decorum and restraint during love making was one of the endless list of things he adored about her.

Maxim managed to hold out for several minutes before it became too much for him to handle and he came into her mouth. Morgana moaned as his warm seed spilled down her throat before she sat up and licked her lips.

"You're still hard," she noted, gently running her fingertip over his unrelenting arousal.

Maxim watched as she stood up and slid her panties down her legs. "I can't help it. Being with you excites me."

"Does it?"

He nodded.

Morgana gave him a wicked smirk. "Then you're going to love this." She hiked up her long skirt and straddled his waist then lowered herself onto his cock.

Maxim's breath hitched, his hands instinctively gripping her hips as she sheathed his member in her constrictive heat. "Oh, Gods...Morgana..."

Morgana slowly began to roll her hips. "Do you remember the first time we made love? We hadn't seen each other in thirty years because that old fool Merlin exiled me for my interest in the dark arts."

Maxim cupped her breasts through the silken fabric of her blouse. "I'll never forget the first time we made love. I'd fallen from my horse-the ill-tempered beast-and I was walking to the village hoping to drink myself into an early grave. You came upon me on the road and took me to your family's ancestral home, the seat of your power, Tintagel Castle. I didn't know what to make of the place. Then you offered me a tour that ended with us in your bedchamber. You motioned everybody out and locked the door. I wasn't sure of your intentions until you demanded I disrobe and lay on the bed. You removed your own gown and rode me so hard I wouldn't have ever known you were a maiden if you hadn't told me or shown me the thin sheen of crimson coating your inner thighs. I'd no idea I'd taken your virtue until then."

Morgana moaned. "I saved myself for you, darling, as you saved yourself for me." She could feel his cock jerk and throb inside her as she quickened her pace. "I still can not believe you were a virgin. You're so good..."

Maxim lifted his hips to meet her thrusts. He could feel her feminine heat contract while the head of his cock bumped gently against her cervix, his balls tightening the closer he drew to the edge of ecstasy.

Morgana's movements grew more erratic and desperate as she teetered on the cusp. "Maxim...I'm so close, but...I can't..."

The frustration in her voice told Maxim what needed to be done. He arched his back bucking like a stallion.

Morgana dug her nails into his shoulders screaming his name as she came, her clear, sweet smelling juices coating his rigid cock before pouring out onto his inner thighs. His thrusts lasted a few moments more then she felt it-his cum-fill her in hot, sticky rivulets, spattering her loins, spilling out onto her inner thighs to blend with the remnants of her own orgasm.

Maxim welcomed her with open arms as she collapsed on top of him both of them panting for air. It took each of them a moment to catch their breath, but once they had, her lips found his for another passionate kiss.

They spent the remainder of the evening and the next day alternating between making love and re-living memories from their youth. The storm came later that afternoon. It kept them from leaving the cottage, but neither seemed upset. They passed the time snacking and playing boardgames.

It wasn't until the third day, when the storms refused to let up and they'd exhausted every form of entertainment available to them, that they began to realize how much they missed New York.

It wasn't the city they longed for, nor the familiar comforts the penthouse offered. It was Drake and Abigail.

Maxim was in the kitchen trying to piece together a decent supper from what few ingredients remained within the cottage pantry and fridge when Morgana moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around his burly waist for a much needed hug.

"I want to go home," she whispered, "I miss them."

They left France for America as soon as the storms cleared up enough for the Pegasus to take flight. The poor weather meant the trip home took far longer than they would have liked, but with a bit of magic and determination, Morgana and Maxim landed safely on the rooftop terrace just after midnight.

Drake was snoring on the couch when they came in. They didn't want to wake him. The young sorcerer suffered from insomnia. It wouldn't do for them to startle the poor lad, not when he was finally getting some much needed and long overdue rest.

Maxim followed Morgana as they tiptoed down the hall to Abby's room. She was curled up under a blanket clutching a spare pillow in her sleep.

Morgana leaned down and kissed the child's forehead. "We shouldn't have left the city, Maxim. My poor little Abby...storms frighten her."

Maxim ran a hand through the girl's hair. "I'm so sorry. The weather reports didn't say anything about storms. I'd have postponed the trip had I known."

Morgana shook her head. "You needn't apologize. It wasn't your fault, darling. Storms sometimes pop up when people least expect them. No one is to blame, least of all you, Maxim. It feels so good to be home, doesn't it?"

Maxim nodded. "Indeed. Shall we go to our room? We've had a rough flight. Surely you're tired?"

Morgana sighed. "I am, and it's rather late, isn't it? We'd best turn in."

One month came and went. Morgana seemed content to be home. The raucous noise, dry heat, pollution and lack of clear night skies no doubt still upset her now and then, but Maxim would make sure to plan them a nice vacation-one for their entire family as she'd made it quite clear she wouldn't be leaving Abby or Drake behind next time.

Morgana was lounging about on the sofa enjoying a cup of tea when Maxim mentioned something about her leaving one of her rings on the table before he slipped off to their bedroom for a nap. Her eyes lit up when she saw the ring and realized it was the same one that she'd been admiring at the festival back in France. She snatched up the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

Maxim had removed all of his clothes save his boxers and was about to lay down when she tackled him onto the bed. He laughed as she peppered his face with soft excited kisses. "I take it you like your gift?"

Morgana nodded enthusiastically* Oh, Maxim, it's wonderful! Thank you so much!"

Maxim chuckled. "You're welcome, darling."

"I have a gift for you as well, love," she purred.

Maxim quirked a curious eyebrow. "Oh? What is it, sweetheart?"

Morgana's lips curved into a knowing smirk as she leaned down, brushed them against his ear and softly whispered. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
